reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Maus
For a classic version, see 'Panzer VIII Maus Super Heavy Tank' or 'This One'' "Eat tank shells!" - GLRF Maus operator - The first super heavy tank built by Germany during the final 2 years of '''World War II, the Panzer VIII Maus is Germany's first known very heavy armoured tank and is the first tank to be equipped with 2 cannons for its heavy anti-vehicle capabilities, a larger one that takes a long time to reload but its smaller cannon attached on the turret can fire a set of shells at enemy forces at a faster rate, but don't do much damage to enemy units unlike the tank's heavier gun which can destroy a tank almost in one shot. In the Global Liberation Resistance, the newer built versions of the Panzer VIII Maus are equipped with a set of heavier armour plating than its regular heavy armour whilst deployed. Despite being a large tank it is slow but at the same time is powerful against enemy units, however it can take a beating against them and is also capable of crushing smaller vehicles under its dual-track treads allowing it to traverse regions quicker than a normal tank. Despite being slow and powerful, it has good sights allowing the tank to become aware of any nearby enemy forces and can allow the operators and gunner to deal with them in advance before it can get attacked from behind or by the sides, it is still vunerable to airborne attacks from helicopters and fixed wing aircraft. Design To be added... Capabilities To be added... Service Due to being part of the first set of Super Tanks in existence, the Panzer VIII Maus has been part of several conflicts in the past with various military forces along with being used by both peacekeeper and terrorist units across the world. First being used by Germany until 1966, it has also been part of various factions from the Cold War towards the ongoing conflicts today. World War II See 'World War II'' First built in 1944, used by the '''German Military for fighting the GFL during the war, the Maus first saw action during the final years of World War II. Also it was one of many tanks that was used by the League of Nations 'along with American and British counterparts, the tank remained in service with Germany's military until 1966 after the war with some countries recieving around 10 or more each. Cold War ''See 'Cold War'' A shipment of post-WWII Maus Tanks were sent to the Allied Nations between 1948 and 1952, it saw service with Allied forces for around 14 years, but over the years the tank began to degrade due to being outclassed by new heavy tanks built by other countries along with some built by Germany, after 1966 the tank was taken out of service of Germany's forces and the Allied Natons' peacekeeper regiments. However unexpectedly small numbers of the Maus super tank were spotted being used by a Cuban based terrorist organisation, who was known as the Bureau of Global Liberation, however due to the tank degrading over time after it was built during World War II Germany did explain at any point if their armed forces see the tank used by any form of enemy that is looking to fight against Germany's forces, its allies or the Allied Nations. "After World War II, we did have a small stockpile of Maus tanks in storage with some still being used by our forces at the moment but if at any point the tank is found being used by terrorist forces we are prepared to take all action by all means to protect our allies and neighbours. However, since it is one of many first super tanks that existed during the war, we have built newer and heavier divisions and is also packing newer technology to counter the Maus since its armour can be penetrated by the new tank shells produced today." - German military spokesman, May 1963 - More to be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Middle East Alliance See 'Middle East Alliance'' To be added... Competitors During the war, the '''Panzer VIII Maus also had competitors during its development time but all-thou it was built during 1944 with some tanks being either built earlier or late. * M28 Mauler Super Heavy Tank - Built by the United States during the war, it is also a competitor to the Maus but was built a year later since it was full produced from 1945. * FW 214 Conqueror Universal Heavy Tank - A tank built in Great Britain at the same time as the Maus Tank, it was ordered in 1944 and began full service in late December on the same year. * IS-6 Cobra Experimental Heavy Tank - Heavy armoured and experimental tanks built by the Soviet Union during World War II, the Cobra was a competitor used by terrorists to fight the Maus tank. * IS-7 Lenin Super Heavy Tank - Responding to the terrorist use of the IS-6 Cobra, the IS-7 Lenin named after Vladimir Lenin who created the Soviet union, it is a competitor used by the USSR during the war. * Unknown Japanese Super Tank - Known as a collaboration between Germany and Japan, this super tank was used by the Empire and was used to off fight GFL forces during the final years of WWII. * Unknown Pacific Super Tank - A response to the Panzer VIII Maus tank built in New Zealand with some parts being built in Australia, this super tank was known to fight along with the Maus in the Middle East. Gallery The tank was the world's first Super Heavy Tanks first used during World War II working along side its Mauler and Conqueror comrades, the classic Panzer VIII Maus tank was one of Germany's successful super heavy tanks after the war, thought it was soon outclassed by main battle tanks along with many other heavy tanks. German Maus Tank.png|An example of the Panzer VIII Maus Tank used in the final months of World War II, which became Germany's successful super heavy tank GLRF Maus Tank Armour.png|A GLRF homebuilt version of the Panzer VIII Maus packing makeshift armour plating on the chassis and turret Behind the Scenes * The latest addition to the GLRF's forces, the classic Panzer VIII Maus tank from World War II is a super heavy tank which is equipped with 2 tank cannons for dealing with enemy units. * In the real World War II, the Maus was a prototype tank that was built by Germany but didn't make full functional status for the war. The tank did have 2 versions, one functional prototype but another was incomplete by 1945, at the moment the only functional Maus is in the Kubina Tank Museum in Russia. :* Also, in Reign of Conflagration universe, the tank will also be featured in RoC's take on World War II that will also be commandable for Germany's forces in the League of Nations. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Scorpion Cell Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of German Origin